King Godzilla
King Godzilla (キングゴジラ Kingu Gojira) ''is a fusion-enhanced Godzillasaurus Fusion Beast and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality King Godzilla's personality is mostly unknown at the moment, other than he is very brutish and savage and is very loyal to Inconnu, even more so than the other monsters and also has a few moments of high intellect. History Debut: Nemesis vs. Gokidon's Army King Godzilla appeared towards the end of the RP where he was summoned out to take Gokidon to the Monster Graveyard for a few weeks as punishment for his failure of his mission. King Godzilla then flew in and grabbed Gokidon, then opening up a portal and then flying out to the Monster Graveyard and then dropping Gokidon down, then leaving the place and then flying back to Inconnu's barrier. Straight Outta the Monster Graveyard King Godzilla made a brief appearance in the RP where he was shown flying into the Monster Graveyard again, delivering down a Space Gyaos who had recently been slain down there. Gokidon then tried getting his attention, in which he did, reminding him that he forgot to pick up Gokidon before earlier. As King Godzilla went down to pick him up however, Tsutabara then wrapped himself around King Godzilla's head and took control over his mind, albeit only temporarily due to his strong will and mind. King Godzilla under their control then flew out of the Monster Graveyard and out to Sydney, where King Godzilla dropped Tsutabara and Gokidon down. King Godzilla then regained consciousness and apparently had no memory of the incident and then flew back into his portal, taking off. Abilities * '''Gravity Atomic Breath:' King Godzilla can fire Gravity Beams from his Ghidorah hands, and do so in tandem with his atomic breath. * Enhanced Strength: King Godzilla can lift things equal to or greater than his own weight, including other kaiju such as Godzilla. * Flight: King Godzilla can fly using his Battra Wings and slam into opponents. * Hurricane Winds: King Godzilla can flap his wings to deliver powerful gusts of hurricane winds to blow his opponents away. * Biollante-Chest Head: If King Godzilla's chest is critically wounded, he will repair it by growing the head of Biollante. ** Corrosive Sap: This head can fire an incredibly powerful burst of corrosive sap. * Regeneration: King Godzilla boasts supreme levels of regeneration, being able to regrow conscious Ghidorah heads in just a few minutes between losing them. The only part of his body which doesn't regenerate is his chest, which instead alters itself and grows the Biollante Head. * Ghidorah-Arm Heads: King Godzilla can use the necks of his Ghidorah hands to strangle or ensnare opponents. * Dimensional Travel: Like most of Inconnu's kaiju, King Godzilla is capable of dimensional travel. Weakness * Chest: King Godzilla's chest cannot regenerate, but can grow into a Biollante head. Trivia * King Godzilla is the fourth Fusion Beast of Inconnu's monsters. The first was Biodorah, the second was Psycho Destoroyah and the third was Powered Gyaos. * King Godzilla is also the fourth Godzilla-based "clone" kaiju. The first three were the Mutant Godzilla Clones. * King Godzilla was originally used by Lord Vehk, then Ghido and now is used by Gallibon the Destroyer. ** This is similar to Kongzilla, who was originally used by Lord Vehk but is now used by Gallibon as well. * He appears to act as something of a ferryman of sorts for the Monster Graveyard, delivering the souls of dead monsters to there, similar to the Grim Reaper. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Fusion Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Clones Category:Gojiran Category:Ghidorah Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Flying Characters Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)